User talk:Vampire8
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Lyanna Stark page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ragestorm (talk) 21:35, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Accents in non-English dubs I'm interested in how non-English dubs represent different accents within the story: Westeros basically has three for the Common Tongue: *"Standard" Common Tongue accent, for the Andal-dominated kingdoms of southern Westeros (including the Iron Islands). Uses a standard, southern England accent. *"First Men accent" - the North at Winterfell and the wildlings beyond the Wall both speak like this, in a northern England accent (Westeros is fantasy-Britain, both are from "the north"). Wildlings have the same accent due to their shared descent from the First Men. *Dornish accent - from the Rhoynar. A "Spanish" accent. There are also upper-class and lower-class accents, between the aristocracy and the working classes: aristocrats like the Lannisters or Tyrells speak in refined "Received Pronunciation" English (like what would be heard at the royal court in London). Working class people like Davos, Gendry, etc. speak more loosely, with grammar errors ("Working class accents" like Cockney English or Estuary English). I just updated with some info about the German dub accents: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Common_Tongue#In_non-English_dubs Interestingly, the German dub doesn't try to officially show a difference between a northern and southern England accent: people in the North talk like people in King's Landing (though they use more slang terms). German doesn't have "accents" so much as "regional dialects" so this wasn't a difference that was easy to portray. Some people from outside of Westeros also use specific accents. How do they represent regional or class accents in the other language dubs you've seen? --The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:21, August 13, 2017 (UTC) littlefinger there is a theory that the peasant with whom he spoke was in fact a faceless who took his place to be executed by arya - she seems to say to littlefinger "time has counted on her" - she gives him a piece of bravos similar to the one that arya received for his training - moreover warned himself even littlefinger about the threat to him, it would have been surprising considering the person that he does nothing. Rise akainu (talk) 12:07, March 25, 2018 (UTC)